Agent Booth Interrupts
by wolfmyjic
Summary: While out on a case, Agent Booth has a conversation with someone strange. OneShot only.


**A/N: This idea came to me last November while in Reno—when I started writing it waiting for Goldy to show up one morning. Anyhow, I finally got around to finishing it up. It's a bit…okay, a lot different. Hope you like.**

**Title: Agent Booth Interrupts**

**Summary: While out on a case, Agent Booth has a conversation with someone strange.**

**Rating: K+**

**Disclaimer: I don't own jack...or Zack, or Booth or Brennan or Angela...or anybody or thing related to BONES _other_ than a huge ****obsession!! And yeah, the plotline is © WolfMyjic 2007.**

* * *

It was a dark and stormy night. Large drops of rain fell from the darkened clouds like daggers, and tortured any flesh that was left uncovered. Special Agent Seeley Booth stood in the woods, his hands buried deep into his coat pockets and his head down. No moonlight fell from the sky and the cold wind ripped through his body. Thunder clapped above him…

"_Excuse me."_

Lightening streaked from cloud to cloud.

_"Excuse me."_

_"Yes, what is it? I'm trying to write a fiction here."_

_"I know, that's my problem."_

_"Your problem? Agent Booth, you're a character."_

_"Doesn't mean I can't catch a cold. Why does it have to be a stormy night? Always a stormy night. Can't it be nice weather?"_

_"Fine, alright."_

It was a cold and clear night. Special Agent Seeley Booth stood in the woods with a blanket of stars above his head. The wind was chilled with winter, and Booth shivered inside his coat.

_"Excuse me?"_

_"What is it now, Agent Booth?"_

_"We're back to this cold thing. Are you trying to make me sick? Can't we have a warm night?"_

_"Um, Agent Booth, it's winter time."_

_"I know, but still, you really need to worry about my health."_

It was a _clear_ and _strangely warm_ night in DC. Special Agent Seeley Booth stood under a blanket of stars with his hands casually in his pockets. The oddly warm wind rustled his hair as he watched his partner, Doctor Temperance Brennan. As the doctor moved from one side of the remains to the opposite, Booth tilted his head to enjoy the view of her backside.

_"And why do I always check Bones out?"_

_"Are you complaining? I could make you check out, oh, I don't know, Dr. Addy."_

_"That's okay. I'm just saying, why does everybody think I would check her out? She's my partner."_

_"Fine, I'll rewrite it."_

_"No, no that's fine. Forget I said anything."_

_"Great, back to the fiction."_

The corners of his lips turned up in a smile. Maybe it was the unusually warm weather or the late night, but Booth couldn't pull his eyes from her. "Booth?"

Booth shook his head. "Huh?"

"I said, could you give me a hand up?"

"Oh, sure." Booth stepped closer to the hole that Brennan was in, reached out a hand and then pulled her up.

"Thanks," she said, walking over to her kit. Booth watched her every move, taking in the sway of her hips.

"_When did Bones start swaying her hips?"_

"_She's always done it."_

"_She has? Are you sure?"_

"_I don't know, but I'm the author and I'm writing that she has a sway to her hips."_

"_If she has a sway to her hips, how come I've never noticed before?"_

"_I don't know, Agent Booth, maybe you don't pay as much attention as you should."_

"_But if you're the author, wouldn't I pay as much attention as you want me too? After all, you are writing this."_

"_Perhaps I didn't want you paying attention until now. Can I get back to writing this, please?"_

"_Yeah, sure. I'm not stopping you." _

Booth watched her every move, taking in the sway of her hips. She bent down to gather her equipment and his tongue darted out to lick over his lips, before he moved to stand beside her. "Need any help?"

Brennan looked up at him, offered a small smile, but shook her head. "No, thank you. I've got it." He watched as she went back to packaging up her stuff. When she was done, she stood, kit in hand, and looked Booth in the eye. "Ready?

"Yeah," he answered, and the pair started off toward the SUV.

"Strange night," Brennan finally said, earning her a confused look from Booth.

"What do you mean?"

"Well," she began with a wave of her hand. "It's started out kinda cold and raining, then the rain stopped, and now it's warmed up nicely. Just find it odd weather." Booth turned his eyes up toward the sky, and then nodded.

"Yeah," he said. "Odd weather."

As the SUV came into view, Brennan suddenly stopped. "What is it?" Booth asked.

"I left my flashlight," she said, thrusting her kit into his hands. "I'll be right back."

"Bones," he started, but she had already disappeared back into the woods. "Great," he mumbled, running a hand through his hair.

"_How come I always do that?"_

"_Do what, Agent Booth?"_

"_You know, run my hand through my hair?"_

"_I'm not sure, really. Just seems like a good action for you to take."_

"_So is sucking my teeth."_

"_I hate people who suck their teeth, Agent Booth."_

"_Yeah, well, how 'bout if I hate running my hand through my hair every five minutes?"_

"_Is it really necessary to be rude?"_

"_All I'm saying is that you need to break the mold, Author. Do something different. Don't be afraid of your power."_

"_Fine."_

"Bones," he started, but she had already disappeared back into the woods. "Great," he mumbled, rolling his eyes heavenward and sucking his teeth. Booth made his way to the parked vehicle, opened the back door and placed Brennan's kit on the floorboard. Slamming the door shut, he looked around and took in his environment. He walked to the front of the SUV, leaned against the grill and crossed his arms. Booth looked to the left and watched the moonlight stream through the trees, casting eerie shadows on the ground. To his right, were more pools of the silvery light. An odd thought ran through his mind, and Booth pushed himself away from the vehicle. He threw one hand out before him, palm held outward, and began to sing, "Stop! In the name of love. Before you break my heart."

"_Whoa. Now, you just wait a damn minute."_

"_Yes, Agent Booth?"_

"_I know you just didn't have me break out singing in the middle of the woods?"_

"_You said do something different."_

"_I didn't say ruin my name in the FBI. No, I refuse to go any further in this fiction if you keep this up."_

"_But Agent Booth, you said…"_

"_Nope, no further."_

"_Fine, I'll change it."_

An odd thought ran through his mind, and Booth pushed himself away from the vehicle. He dropped to a squat, put his hands on the ground before him, threw back his head and began to howl.

"_Okay, okay, I get it."_

"_Get what, Agent Booth?"_

"_You're the author and have final say in everything and that sometimes breaking the mold isn't so fun." _

An odd thought ran through his mind, and Booth pushed himself away from the vehicle. He walked to the edge of the woods, and searched the darkness, wondering if Brennan could find her way back safely. He whipped his head around and his hand went to his gun, when he heard a noise off to his right. Silently, he moved closer to where the noise came from, his eyes straining to see through the darkness. The source of the noise seemed to move, causing Booth to quickly follow to the new location. "Got'cha," Brennan said, hopping out from the woods.

"Damn it, Bones," Booth cursed, his hand going to his heart. "You almost got yourself shot."

"Trust me," she said around a laugh. "To see the look on your face, it was worth it." Booth shook his head and then followed Brennan back toward the SUV.

"_Why do I always follow?"_

"_Agent Booth, not now…"_

"_Booth, who are you talking to?"_

"_The author, of course."_

Brennan gave her partner with her eyebrows drawn together. "The author?"

"Yeah, the author of this fiction. Don't you hear her?"

"You're hearing voices?"

"No, just her voice. Author? Author where are you?" Silence.

"Booth," Brennan said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Maybe you should really talk to Dr. Wyatt about that voice." She gave a quick squeeze before turning and walking away from him.

_"Thanks a lot, Author. Now she thinks I'm crazy."_

_"You're quite welcome, Agent Booth. Maybe next time you won't interrupt." _

* * *

_teehee... if you don't get it...Booth is talking to me._


End file.
